


A quelques mondes de là

by heera_o



Series: Un arbre, une obsession, plein de drabbles [4]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Professors, F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/pseuds/heera_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explosion de drabbles, les univers alternatifs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A quelques mondes de là

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo, des élèves - AU Profs - G  
Tout bas, les trois élèves chuchotent en jetant des coups d'oeil vers la table des profs. Bon, elles savent que Melle Piper sort avec Mr Jason... Et le nom Chase-Jackson laisse peu de doute également. Quand à Mlle Hazel et Mr Frank, ils sont fiancés.  
Mais Mlle Calypso et Mr Leo ? Rien d'officiel.  
Ca semble possible. Ils se touchent souvent et Mlle Calypso laisse Mr Leo piquer dans son assiette.  
Quand elles demandent confirmation en cours, il s'effondre de rire sur son bureau.  
Bon... à priori, non donc.  
Mais alors d'où vient ce suçon ?! Il ne l'avait pas en arrivant ce matin !

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Frank, Hazel, Leo - AU - G  
Cet arrogant fils d'Hephaistos osait s'opposer à la Legion ? Les soldats s'offusquent. Frank avait entendu parler de ce garçon très doué arrivé il y a peu en ville,  
Il n'était donc pas étonnant que l'armée veuille le mettre à profit, qu'il leur invente des armes.  
La réponse du grec est plus surprenante.  
\- Même pas en rêve. Si vous croyez que je vais vous aider à renverser d'autres peuples, vous vous gourez totalement...  
Le centurion rougit, lève la main pour donner un ordre. Cela ne perturbe pas le garçon.... qui s'enflamme littéralement.  
\- Chiche ?  
Alors Frank s'avance, suivi d'Hazel, ramenant l'ordre de sa simple présence.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Jason, Leo Hazel/Frank - AU - G  
Histoire de s'aérer, Jason était sorti dans la cour. Découvrir son meilleur ami, installé à l'une des tables, le front sur la table, avait été une surprise.  
\- Leo ? Ca ne va pas ?  
\- Non ! J'suis amoureux !  
Le blond grimaça. Leo n'était pas particulièrement chanceux en amour.  
\- Oh... de qui ?  
L'amoureux se contenta de pointer du doigt en direction du couple Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang.  
\- Lequel des deux ?  
La question était légitime connaissant Leo.  
\- ... Les deux...  
Secouant la tête, Jason s'installa à coté de son ami pour lui tapoter le dos.  
\- Tu as le chic pour te mettre dans des situations impossibles...  
\- Je saiiiiiiis...

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo, Hazel, Frank, FrankHazel -> FrankLeoHazel - AU - G  
Les nerfs en pelote, Leo s'agite sur son siège, impatient que le match commence.. Soudain, quelque chose attire son attention sur le terrain.  
\- Qui c'est ?  
Son ton estomaqué attire l'attention du couple.  
\- Qui ?  
\- Là ! La capitaine des pompoms girls des Titans !  
Le visage de ses amis s'assombrit.  
\- Khione ? Oublie tout de suite.  
\- Ce n'est pas une fille pour toi.  
Leo fronce les sourcils.  
\- Ca va ! Je sais bien qu'elle est trop bien pour moi, hein !  
Frank fronce les sourcils, gronde.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on a dit.  
Hazel s'empare doucement de sa main.  
\- C'est toi qui est trop bien pour elle.  
Trop surpris, Leo ne réagit qu'au deuxième quart-temps qu'elle le tient encore.


End file.
